Una historia de ¿terror?
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Es Halloween en casa de los Cullen y Emmett tiene una historia terrorifica que contar...


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece, no gano nada... etc xD

*************************************************************************

**One Shoot**

EmmettPOV

El clima era propicio para cualquier cosa, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo de vez en cuando y la lluvia no dejaba de azotar las paredes y los techos, creando por momentos la sensación de estar inmersos en una película de terror. Sonreí interiormente y Alice asintió dándome una señal para saber que todo estaría bien, tome una linterna y descendí al sótano para desconectar las luces, seguramente Alice se encargaría de llevar velas en mi ausencia.

Subí a mi habitación rápidamente a recoger unas cosas y regrese a donde estaban todos reunidos enfocando la linterna directamente sobre mi rostro, según las películas eso servía como llave para abrir un escenario a lo paranormal.

-Bienvenidos al mundo de lo aterrador, lo siniestro y lo macabro. Si son débiles de mente, aléjense ahora mientras puedan, ya que una vez abierta la puerta a lo desconocido, nunca se sabe si se podrá regresar completamente a salvo o a tiempo… -Intente sonar misterioso y darle un aura oscura a la habitación que Alice se había encargado de decorar con murciélagos colgantes y telas de color negro que daban una apariencia de noche perpetua a la sala de estar, en las esquinas algunos esqueletos inmóviles nos observaban constantemente, cosa que a Carlisle no le agradaría en lo mas mínimo cuando se enterara de que Alice furtivamente y sobornando a unas cuentas enfermeras con fotos del "sexy doctor" (según ellas) en traje de baño; había sacado los esqueletos para practicas del hospital, pero de eso nos preocuparíamos después, cuando los gritos y los sermones colectivos comenzaran a destrozar nuestros oídos. Era Halloween y teníamos que aprovechar todo como si fuera la última noche de nuestras vidas; porque, tal vez lo fuera…

Reí tenebrosamente en voz alta logrando que todos me enviaran miradas idénticas de confusión y pavor perfectamente entre mezclados.

-Entonces, ¿vendrán a pasar la noche más terrorífica de sus vidas? –pregunte intentando desviar la atención de mi risa macabra que mas bien había sonado un tanto demente y desquiciada, exactamente como en las películas de terror cuando el asesino esta cerca de lograr su cometido y ríe maléficamente adelantando su triunfo, provocando que la audiencia se estremezca de pies a cabeza y los vellos de la piel se ericen.

Desde el principio la idea de contar historias de terror me había parecido excelente, todo apuntaba a que seria una velada de diversión absoluta. Los invitados eran divertidos sin necesidad de poner mi mente maestra a trabajar, pero supuse que Alice se las había ingeniado previamente para arreglar las cosas a nuestro favor.

Ángela y Jessica conversaban tímidamente con Rosalíe y Alice, a la vez que Jacob aunado de Mike miraban furiosos a Edward, quien coqueteaba sutilmente con Bella.

-Bien Emmett, tienes nuestra atención… que comience tu show –susurro Edward abrazando a Bella que parecía temblar ligeramente.

-Formen un circulo y prepárense para escuchar la mas escalofriante historia de terror que sus pobres mentes jamás imaginarían –suspire y tome una pipa que había traído conmigo de mi viaje relámpago a mi habitación.

-Emmett, cariño… ¿porque usas una pipa? –mire a Rosalíe confundido, era totalmente comprensible que tenia que crear un aura de suspenso y terror, así que obviamente usaba lo que todos los detectives en las películas clásicas de terror.

-Porque es linda y si exhalas en ella salen burbujas –respondí sonriendo. Técnicamente esa era la otra razón por la cual la había comprado. Las burbujas son lindas y nadie puede negarlo.

-¿Contaran algo que valga la pena o tendré que ir a buscar vampiros por las calles? –pregunto Jacob logrando que los humanos se pusieran nerviosos.

-Esta bien, esta bien… no me presionen porque si lo hacen no les diré cual es la sorpresa de la noche –dije misteriosamente mientras todos se miraban entre si unos segundos y acto seguido tomaban asiento a mi alrededor formando el circulo que con antelación había pedido.

-Les pido silencio absoluto y que nadie abra la boca hasta que yo haya terminado de relatar la historia. –obtuve mas silencio como respuesta así que comencé.

Historia:

-La historia comienza en un pequeño pueblo, donde una joven de tez blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre…

-Emmett, esa era Blancanieves –interrumpió "Edward-se-todos-los-cuentos-de-hadas-y-eso-no-me-hace-nada-gay-Cullen".

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca? Estoy intentando plantear mi historia –dije molesto y el murmuro algo entre dientes pero lo ignore y proseguí.

-Como decía antes de ser interrumpido por la antología de cuentos con pies; el cabello de la joven era rubio como el oro y era la más hermosa criatura jamás vista, ella vivía feliz y gozaba de una salud espléndida ya que todos los días salía a caminar por horas en los bosques aledaños. Pero lo que ella no sabia, es que se encontraría cara a cara con la cosa mas espeluznante y horrorosa que su pobre e inocente imaginación nunca pensó.

En su caminata diaria, termino en un pozo de fango cosa que le impedía moverse libremente debido a que el barro le cubría los pies hasta la mitad de las rodillas.

-Demonios, no se porque use zapatillas… Nota mental: La próxima vez que salga de paseo por el bosque debo recordar usar zapatos con los que no tienda a tener torceduras o esguinces en los tobillos. –resoplo en voz alta la joven, mirando a todas partes para buscar algún caballero andante que la ayudara a salir de su problema.

-Bien, este es el momento perfecto para que un príncipe aparezca… -la joven miro al cielo y rodo los ojos, definitivamente no era su día de suerte. Con cuidado dio un salto y tomo asiento cerca de un árbol y se quito las sucias botas maldiciendo por lo bajo su suerte y su maldita idea de usar zapatos altos en medio de un bosque desierto. Sacudió la cabeza revolviendo su rubio y sedoso cabello entre sus dedos, ya que eso la relajaba ayudándola a no destrozar sus lindas botas contra la roca más cercana hasta que no quedara ni el recuerdo de ellas. Recostó la cabeza sobre el árbol y espero pacientemente para ver si las botas lograban limpiarse mágicamente mientras su mente se encontraba dispersa en banalidades propias de ella.

El crujido de una rama rompiéndose la saco de su inmersión mental y la obligo a poner todos sus sentidos en el bosque que la rodeaba, estaba oscureciendo pero las botas seguían sucias y no era propio de ella lucir descuidada así que decidió ignorar el sonido que poco a poco se acercaba a ella, amenazando tenuemente con destrozar sus nervios. El terror se estaba adueñando de sus sentidos, podía escuchar como unos dientes destrozaban algo my cerca de donde se encontraba. –tome un poco de aire deteniendo la narración de la historia mientras tomaba lo que había traído para finalizar la historia manteniéndolo oculto dentro del abrigo. Solo como un recordatorio de que mi arma estaba lista para ser usada.

-Emmett, puedes continuar… la historia se estaba poniendo emocionante -Bella sonaba interesada y las marcas de dientes en sus uñas demostraban que el miedo la carcomía.

-Esta bien… -hice una pausa dramática y retome el control de la historia – La joven lucia realmente aterrorizada, los sonidos se acercaban cada vez mas deprisa, resonando en el eco del bosque vacio y entonces… lo vio, avanzando a gran velocidad hacia ella, con esos dientes enormes dispuestos a encontrar puntos débiles en su cuerpo. –los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos especulaban acerca de esa temible bestia que acosaba a la pobre e indefensa rubia.

-Emmett sigue, el suspenso esta matándome –dijo esta vez Jacob a la vez que Alice me miraba intensamente adelantándose al final de la historia, como siempre no podía ser un poco paciente como los demás y esperar a que las cosas se desarrollaran correctamente. Deje la pipa que aun sostenía a mi lado y tome la linterna mientras con la otra mano aun sostenía el efecto sorpresa de mi historia.

-Entonces… la bestia hizo acto de presencia delante de los ojos de la joven y ella no pudo más que ahogar un grito de terror y huir en dirección contraria, dejando atrás las costosas botas llenas de barro y un conejo mirándola asesinamente. –concluí la historia y los mire a los ojos sumido en el silencio expectante en el que estábamos.

-Un… ¿conejo? ¿Estas diciendo que todo este drama, los gritos de terror y demás… eran solo por un miserable conejo? ¿Quién podría ser tan cobarde como para temerle a un pequeño, peludo, esponjoso y tierno conejo? –pregunto de nuevo Jacob.

-Hey, los conejos son temibles… te miran con sus ojos raros, y tienen esas horribles orejas que son capaces de escuchar hasta el mas mínimo sonido, siempre espiándote y ¿Qué me dices de sus largos dientes? Podrían destruir la piel fácilmente, además… ¿que obsesión tienen con las zanahorias? ¿Para que necesitan tener buena vista? –dijo Rosalíe velozmente con un matiz de nerviosismo, pero aun así era una velocidad comprensible para los humanos.

-Rosalíe, no me digas que tú eres la rubia de la historia… -la voz de Jasper sonaba divertida y con un trasfondo de malicia incluida, se burlaba de Rose y esta vez ella no podía hacerse la invencible mujer que no le teme a nada.

-Bueno… yo, lo supere después de perder ese par de botas –indico Rosalíe firmemente sin saber si lo hacia para convencerse a si misma o a los otros.

-Claro que si –susurro Alice mientras se acercaba a mí y me quitaba la sorpresa de entre las manos. –Entonces no te molestara esto o ¿si? –tomo el conejo entre sus manos y lo puso justo frente a Rosalíe, sus ojos se encontraron; rojo vs dorado… la habitación estaba en silencio, todos aguantábamos la respiración y entonces… el conejo hizo un movimiento inesperado de nariz dirigiéndose a Rosalíe mientras sus orejas se elevaban provocando que esta ultima corriera como nunca en su vida, prácticamente desapareciendo ante nuestros ojos, aun a velocidad humana. Tenia que darle puntos por eso yo habría corrido en estampida de haber sido un payaso.

-Y así damas y caballeros concluye mi historia de terror –dije llamando la atención de todos mientras ellos estallaban en risas.

-Emmett fue la peor historia de terror que he escuchado en mi vida –susurro Edward a mi oído.

-Cierra la boca, o la próxima vez contare lo que sucedió con la plancha para el cabello de Alice... Terrorifico ¿cierto? –musite ofendido, logrando una mirada de odio por parte de Edward… esa era una historia divertida, pero no era tiempo para ella. Ya habría otros Halloween para contarla y otras victimas para escucharla.

*********************************************************************

**NA: **Bueno esta historia no tiene mucho sentido... pero queria escribir algo de Halloween y creo que Emmett tiene suficiente con su fobia a los payasos asi que esta vez le toco sufrir a Rosalie xDDDD


End file.
